Akatsuki Meets Organization 13
by Yukakage
Summary: What happens when you mix The Akatsuki and the organization 13? Craziness thats what! IN this story,Sir Leader and Xemnas are sworn enemies,and the members of both organizations must bear with their leaders' Stuborness.
1. Chapter 1 Happy birthday Hidan!

What happens when you mix Akatsuki with Kh2? Craziness,thats what! In,this story,LEader and Xemnas are sworn enemies and the Akatsuki members,and the organization 13 members must deal with Their leaders' Stupidiness.

**Chapter 1-Happy Birthday Hidan!**

"Shhhhhhhh!" Deidara said to the others.

"You shhhhh!" Kisame replied in a rather loud whisper.

"Senpai,Its too early..Can I go back to bed?" Tobi said with a yawn.

"No!" Deidara replied.

"Alright,alright.Can we just get on with this?" Kakuzu said to all of them.

"Yeah,Yeah."Deidara said.Leading the others through the hallway.

Deidara,Kisame,Itachi, and Kakuzu crept slowly and silently through the Akatsuki

house hallway,until they finally got to Hidan's room.They slowly opened the door of Hidan's room.

"Woah!This place is a mess!" Tobi said loudly.

"Shut up,Tobi!" Kisame said,trying to tug tobi away from the door."If you can't saty quiet,Don't stay at all!"

Tobi nodded,and the others crawled into Hidan's room like people in the army.Deidara looked at teh others,and the others nodded.Except

for Itachi who gave the Why-the-hell-am-I-here look.Deidara put his hand up,Still on the floor,and counted from 3 to 1.

"Happy Borthday Hidan!!!!!" They all yelled when Deidara had reached to 0. Tobi was flickering the light on and off.

"For the love of Jashin,What are you people doing in my damn room?!?!?!?" Hidan yelled,for her fell to the floor

while everyone was yelling happy birthday.

"Hapy birthday Hidan!" They yelled pnce more.

"But dudes! Its not even my-"

"We _said_ happy birthday,Hidan."Itachi said,Giving hium an evil glare.

Hidan kept silent and got up.

"Are you surprised,Hidan?huh?are you?" Tobi asked Hidan.

"Yeah,Sure,Whatever..." Hidan said,crawling back into bed.

"Come on Dude,We got up at 5 A.m just to say happy birthday,you could atleast say thank you or something!"Deidara protested.

" Hell no." Hidan said,facing the wall.

"Alright fine then! Be all Gay about it!" Deidara said walking out of the room.

"um...yeah..."Kisame said walking out of the room aswell.

"Good night Hidan!" Tobi said,walking joyfully out of hidans messy room.

"...Clean your room,man.." Itachi said,looking around,then left the room.

"And you?" Hidan asked Kakuzu,a little pissed off.

"What _about _me?" Kakuzu answered.

"Everything,kakuzu,Everything." Hidan said,rolling his eyes."Just get the fuck out of my room."

"Alright,Fine then!"Kakuzu answered stomping out of teh room,with his head up like a teenage girly-girl that just got denied to

be a teenager.

"Godamn,Finally." Hidan said to himself. Exactly 2 minutes after hidan had fallen asleep,Leader had called an emergency meeting.

-At the hand meeting thingy-

"alright,now that your all here-"Leader began.He began a head count._1...2...3...4..5..6..7.._

"Where is Hidan?" Leader said with a pissed off sigh that said,I have no time for this.

"He's sleeping." Kisame replied simply.

"Well,Go wake him up!" Leader replied.

"Alright,godamn,don't gotta yell!" Kisame got down from his finger,platform thingy,and went to get hidan.

"Hidan,wake the hell up,"Kisame said,trying to open Hidan's locked door.

"Make me!"Hidan yelled from inside the room.

Kisame just left the door,and went back to the hand thing,where the meeting was being held.

"..."Hidan kept silent for a few moments."Wait! Don't Fucking leave me,damn you!"Hidan said,putting on his akatsuki cloak.

-Back at the meeting-

"Alright,now that we're all here..We shall begin the meeting,"Leader began with the hour and fourty-five minute meeting.

**an hour and fourty-five minutes later...**

"now,Does anyone have any questons regarding our mission?" Leader asked.

Hidan raised his hand up like a small child in elemeantary school.

"yes,Hidan?"

"yeah,um..DO I have to fucking go?"

"Why,yes,You all do.Now stop complaining."

"Stupid little bitch." HIdan mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh..uh...Tobi is a snitch?" Hidan pointed to tobi.

"No I'm not! Your liar!" Tobi said.

"Don't deny the truth!" Hidan said back to Tobi.

"

"Your not nice at all!"Tobi said.

"Yea,so?Deal with it." HIdan replied.

"..you all suck.." Itachi said.


	2. Chapter 2 The horros of a Gummi ship

OK,yeah,here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2- The horrors of a gummi ship**

"I am So,So,not getting into that thing."Deidara said,Staring at the rather,Small,Gummi ship.

"Too bad." Leader said.

"I'd rather ride on Deidara's clay chocobo bird thing that that crappyass peice of shit!"Hidan yelled .

"Like I said earlier.'Too Bad'"LEader said,Getting the keys from the pocket of his other cloak.

"But Duuuuuude!" Kisame said."That thing looks so friggin pitifull!" Kisame said,Pointing to the gummi ship.

"just like you,Kisame?Yeah,we all know." Deidara said,laughing a little.

"Yeah,well,you suck!"Kisame said to Deidara.

" Why are you talking about yourself,Ksiame?" Diedara said back to Kisame.

"Ksiame rolled his eyes and shok his head.

"..And your just going to take that insult?Wow,Kisame,Wow." Itachi said to Ksiame in his natural emo way.

"But Itachi-san-"

"All of you,Shut up!"Leader said,unlocking the Gummi ship.the front lights flickered and the ship made one of those car beeps.

"Alright,get in."

"No way in Hell am I going to-" Hidan began.

"I _SAID_ get in." LEader said.

"Godamn,Alright,alright.Bossy bitch."

Leader ignored Hidan's rude comment.

All the akatsuki members did as they were told.They didn't want to piss Leader off even more.

-In the Gummi Ship-

"Are we there yet?"Tobi said,Mocing around in his seat.

"No."LEader replied.

"...How about now?" Tobi said,again.

"No."LEader said,Honking the ship horn.There was a crapload of traffic.

"Tic,tac,toe.Gimme an X Gimme an O.Tic,Tac,Toe."Kisame said,Becuase he was playing Tic tac toe with Itachi.

"Rock,I win."Itachi said.smiling a bit.

"Rematch!Tic,tac,toe!"Kisame said again.

"Heh,Scissors,I win again."Itachi said again.

"Damn! Rematch!"Kisame said,once again.

Kisame anditachi continued with their game, while Deidara was playing coin toss with kakuzu. and Hidan,Was just sitting their,thinking to himself.

After a whole 9 and a half hours of nothing but extreme bordeness,They had finally arrived at the Organizaion 13's mansion,house,building,whatchamacallit.

Leader knocked on the Hugeass door,and Xemnas Answered it.

"Leader."Xemnas said sharply.

"Xemnas."Leader said sharply.

"Won't you come in?" Xemnas said,still in a sharp voice.

"Why yes,We shall." Leader said,Leading the Akatsuki members into the house of the Organization 13.

Hidan looked aroundnervously,thinking to himself._Please don't be here,please don't be here..._

Hidan prayed to jashin,that _he_ wasn't there.But Apparently,Jashin wasn't listening to poor hidan's prayer.

"hey Hidan!" a Voice called from down the hall.

"Holy.Shit."Hidan said.

"Who's that,Hidan? Deidara asked.

"...My cousin.."Hidan said lookat at his feet.

"Hi Cuz!" Hidan's cousin said.

"And that would be?"Deidara asked.

"Who the Fuck do you think?!"Hidan snapped.

"Geeze! I dunno!" Deidara said,Jumping back a little.

"..Marluxia.."HIdan said.


	3. Dinner with the Organization

**Chapter 3- Dinner with the Organization**

At the Long dinner table,Deidara,Tobi,Itachi,Ksiame,Hidan,Kakuzu, and Leader were

Staring at the Organization 13 members,who were just staring back.

"The Silence is unbearing! Make it stop!" Tobi said,Shaking Deidara.

"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara said,Pulling away from Tobi's shaking.

"But Senpai!The silcence is unbearing." Tobi said once again.

"Yes,we all know that,Tobi." Deidara said back to Tobi.

After Diedara's Statement, the food was brought in,and everyone began to eat.

-After Dinner-

"Hey..um..Whats your name?" Deidara asked to a red head.

"My name's Axel." Axel replied.

"Yeah,ok..Um,Do you have a PS2 in here?"Deidara asked.

"yeah.I'll go get it." Axel said,Leaving the living room,going to get the Play station 2.

"Alright,here we go." Axel said,plugging in the PS2 into the T.V.

"Thanks,dude!yeah!"Deidara said.

"Yeha..ok..."Axel said,and sat down on the couch.

"Hey guys,guess what I brought!" Deidara said,pulling out a PS2 game from his cloak.

"No way! You brought it?!"Kisame said.

"Of course! Why wouldn't!!"Deidara replied.

"ok,Wow." Hidan said.

Deidara put the disc into the PS2 and turned it on. Deidara picked up both of the two controllers and handed

the other to Itachi.

_DDR MAX!_ the game said._ Game Mode! 2 Player! Standard mode.Heavy Mode._

"So wich song do you wanna pick,Itachi?"Deidara asked Itachi.

"Ecstasy."Itachi said simply.

"But that one is hella slow!" Deidara said back to Itachi.

"FIne,what do you want then?" Itachi said to Deidara.

"Drop the Bomb,What else?"Deidara replied once again.

"But that one is Gay!" Itachi said,out of character.

"No,Ecstasy is gay!" Deidara said,Standing up.

"No,Your gay!"Itachi said standing up aswell.

" Your offending!"Deidara said

"Your face is offending!"Itachi said back.

"Um...Maybe you guys should stop arguing,before the timer..you know...Runs out?"Axel said,looking at the both of them.

"Shut up!" Both Itachi and Deidara yelled at Axel.

At that point,the DDR Timer ran out. and the song that was picked was _Silent Hill_

"Oh Helll No!!!!!"Deidara Yelled.

"ITs all your fault Deidara!"Itachi began to argue with Deidara again.

"No,Its your Fault,Itachi!" Deidara Argued back.

"You know you could just press start and Select at the same time,so you know..restart?" Axel said.

"FIne." Itachi said,and pressed Start and Select.

_2 Player!Standard mode!Heavy mode!_

"Alright,now wich song Itachi?" Deidara said.

"Ecstasy."Itachi said again.

"Fine,But then after its going to be Drop the bomb." Deidara said pressing the A button on Ecstasy.

The song was over,and Itachi got an AA And Deidara got a A.

"Ok,Now Drop the Bomb!" Deidara said happily.

"Nah,I don't wanna play anymore."Itachi said setting the controller down.

"Alright fine then."Deidara said."Anyone else wanna play?"

Demyx popped into the room."Can I play?"

"Um..Sure."Deidara said,looking at Demyx.

"Ok! What song do you want to pick?" Demyx said politely.

"Drop the bomb?"Deidara said to Demyx.

"Alright.." Demyx said back.

"OK..."Deidara selected Drop the Bomb,and he received a AA and Demyx recieved an AA aswell.

"Ok,I'm done playing."Demyx replied.

"ok?"Deidara replied."wierdass dude."


	4. Meeting the members

**Chapter 4-Meeting the members**

"Alright,everyone line up!" Leader yelled from the kitchen table.

"All of you aswell!" Xemnas yelled to the Org.13 members.

"We want you all to,meet,eachother." Leader said to the Akatsuki members.

"But,Leader!" Hidan began.

"No Buts!"Leader interrupted

Tobi began to giggle.

"Whats so Funny,Tobi?" LEader asked Tobi.

"No Butts!" Tobi said Laughing.

"Oh yeah huh!" Deidara said laughing aswell.

Leader rolled his heyes."Yeah,yeah.Whatever. ok,no do as I say."

Hidan went to Marluxia." So..um..hows life?" HIdan asked,Feeling stupid.

"Its ok,and you?"Marluxia said back.

" Its alright...So..How is your pitiful excuse for a scythe?" Hidan said.

"Better than yours.Thats for sure."Marluxia intimidated.

"Oh Really?! Well-"Hidan saw Leader eyeing him from the table."Good for you,Marluxia."Hidan said.

"MmHmm,yeah.Marluxia replied.

Next up was Itachi. Itachi went to Zexion who was reading a book on the couch.

"..."Itachi said nothing.

"..."Zexion said nothing aswelll.

"Zexion! Speak to him!"Xemnas ordered.

Zexion sighed and slammed his book closed and faced Itachi.

"so...Do you like to read?" Zexion asked

"no.reading a waist of time."Itachi said,shifting his position.

Zexion was angered by Itachi's statement."Your a waist of time.."Zexion whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Itachi said,sending a glare at Zexion.

Zexion threw his book at Itachi's head."thats what." Zexion said.

Itachi was going to activate his sharingan,when Leader interrupted."itachi! Stop!"

Itachi sat down while Him and Zexion were exchanging evil glares.

Next was Kisame and Siax.

Kisame went to Siax.

Siax stood and looked at Kisame.

You cou;d never guess what Siax asked Kisame.Well,maybe you could.

"Why are you a fish?" Siax asked.

Kisame had always got offended by this question." Why are you so Gay?!?"

"I just asked a damn question!" Siax said in defence.

"Yeah So?!"Kisame yelled.

"It was just a Freaking question Calm down!" Siax yelled.

"Why don't you?!" Kisame yelled back.

"Take it outside you two." Leader told Kisame.

"Alright,Fine!" Kisame yelled again. and Himand Siax went outside to go argue.

Last but Most certainly not least was Tobi.

Tobi was walking around the kitchen,when he saw Demyx.

"Um,Do you have any Soda?"Tobi asked Demyx.

"Yeah,Follow me." Demyx said to Tobi.

Demyx lead tobi through a series of Hallways and finally got to the basement.

"Here"Demyx handed Tobi a soda.

"Thanks!" Tobi accepted the Soda.

there was a long moment of Silence.

"Wanna be freinds?" Demyx asked.

"Ok!" Tobi agreed.

SO,there technically wasn't any rival for Tobi or Demyx.

Kakuzu?Oh yes.Well,eh,he didn't really give a shit,so.yeah.

in the middle of the night, the doorbell of the Organization 13 house,Mansion building whatever rang.

"Who would be visiting at a time like this?" Xemnas answered the door.

"Um,who are you?"

"Is Leader here?" the person asked.

"Yes,why?" Xemnas said,examining the person.

"I need to speak to him."the person replied..

"ok?Um.yeah..this way.."Xemnas lead the person to Leader's room.

The person knocked on the door.

"What?"Leader said,rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah,um..I want my position back." the person said.

"What?Sasori? How are you alive? I though tyou died!" Leader said,amazed

"How are you Alive? ok,now I want my position back." Sasori replied.

"Its been..Filled." Leader replied.

"WHAT!?!"Sasori yelled so loud the whole house heard.

Deidara instantly sat up in his bed."Danna?!"he said to himself.


	5. No Title

**Chapter 5-Not title!**

Deidara got up from his bed,and walked down teh hall calling,"Danna?! Sasori no Danna?"Hearing

multiple"Shut teh fuck up,We're trying to sleep!!!" From random people.

"Alright,fine then!!" Sasori said turning away from leader.

"Uh..I guess you could rejoin..but you won't have a ring.." Leader said,nervously.

"Good.I never liked my ring anyway." Sasori said back.

"Ok.."Leader said.

There was a long silence,until leader said,"Ok,Good night?" Leader said closing the door,but Sasori stopped him before it completely closed.

"What now?" Leader said irritated.

"Where do I sleep?" Sasori said.

"How should I know?! Go...slep on a couch or something!!" LEader said,slamming teh door.

"Fine then,bitch." Sasori said walking away.

"Danna?Sasori no Danna?"Deidara called walking down the long hallway.

"Stupid leader..God." Sasori said not looking where he was going.

The next thing he knew,he bumped into Deidara.

"Donna!" Deidara said joyfully.

"Oh my God." Sasori sighed.

"WHat _about_ your god?!?!" Hidan yelled freom inside his room.

"...ok..Well anyways,I thought you were Dead!!" Deidara said happily.

"How offending!!!!" Sasori said,getting up.

"What? I thought you were!"Deidara said standing up aswell."We all did!"

"Well,that leads to one conclusion.."Sasori said,putting one finger in the air,"that you all suck ass!"

"Come on,Donna, don't be that way!"Deidara said,trying to reason with Sasori.

"God,where is the couch around here?"Sasori said looknig around.

"Right there."Deidara said pointing ahead of Sasori.

"Right..I knew that."Sasori said as he lay down on the couch."Good night Deidara."

"But Donna-"

"GOOD NIGHT DEIDARA."

"Sheesh."Deidara said,walking back to his room.

The next morning...

"Zomg! Its gaara!"Tobi said looking at Sasori.

"No,idiot,thats not Gaara!Thats Sasori!"Hidan pointed out to Tobi.

"Say-Sorri?"

"No..Sa-Sori.

"SAy Sorry?"

"Sasori!"

"Sis orae?"

"SASORI!"

"WHAT?!?"Sasori yelled.

"oh..uh..Wussup?"Hidan said to Sasori.And Sasori,in return,gave him a glare.

"So,who's this?"Marluxia asked Hidan

"I just said it,dumbass,and I'm not repeating myself."Hidan said.

"What was that?"Marluxia asked.

"I said I'm not repeating myself."Hidan said louder.

"I'm sorry,I didn't quite catch that."Marluxia said louder.

"I said,I'm not repeating myself!!"Hidan said loud.

"You just did!"Tobi said to Hidan.

"Twice!"Demyx said,as he popped into the room.

Hidan said nothing and walked away,to the hall.

"Watch where your going!"Larxenesaid,as hidan bumped into her.

"Well,someone's in a bitchy mood today..."Hidan said.

"Look who's talking,prick!"Larxene said back.

"Fuck you,Craphead!"Hidan said beginning to run down the hall.

"The hell is a craphead?"Larxene said,continueing walking down the hall to where the others where.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agh,sorry,this chapter was hella short! but,yeah..I'll try to get the rest up soon!


End file.
